Battle Dr Achimoff
(Everybody is cheering to Pinky for winning the Hockey Level) Isabella: Good Job Pinky, I knew you can do it!! (She hug at Him) Pinky: Thanks Isabella. Dora Kid: In your Face Niganiga! so handover the Key Card. Niganiga: (Grunt) Fine here. (He give the Key Card to Dora Kid and he Left to the Others) Come on you Guys, Let's get out of here! (They nod at him and they Left the Building) Ferb: Alright let's go save you Friends, Oh yeah and by the Way Phineas got Frozen. (He Pointed to His Brothers and then they saw him Frozen On the Hockey Skate Water) Dora-Med Oh No! I'm coming Phineas! (He ran off to save him) Dorapin: Wait Dora-Med! The water is (Dora-Med is alright dive into the Cold Water on the Hockey Ice-Skate) Cold. (2 Minutes later, They carried Phineas and Dora-Med Frozen Ice Cube and they put them right next to The Door) Isabella: Oh My Goodness, what happen to Phineas before Dore-Med is Trying to save him? Dora-Nichov: Well he was still chasing from Niganiga's Robots, and then he fell Down to the water and turn him into an Ice Cube. Pinky: How can we get them Out? Dora-Nichov: Well I have this Hammer and Chisel with me, maybe that will get them out. (He use the Hammer and Chisel on Phineas and Dora-Med Ice Cube to break it, and now is started to Shake and crumble to pieces and make Phineas and Dora-Med move) Phineas: Whew, thanks for saving us Dora-Nichov. Dora-Nichov: No Problems, and even though Dora-Med is trying to save back there. Phineas: Really? (Dora-Nichov nod at him) Why thank you Dora-Med. Dora-Med: You're welcome Phineas,That's what heroes do. Phineas: (He Smile at Him) Alright let's go save your Friends. (They nod at him and went off to The Door, and Dora Kid use the Key Card on the Slide Slot and then the Door is Opening) El-Matadora: (He Realize) Let me guess is gonna be Another Stairs right? (He look at Stairs and it's long way up to the Top Floor and He Sigh) Yes it is. ??????: SAVE US!!! Dora Kid: That must be Doraemon and His Friends, Come on! (They went up Stair to Save their Friends) Don't Worry Dorami (Panting) I'm coming for ya!! Dora-Rinho: Doraemon (Panting) We're almost there!! Dorapin: Mimimi! Just hang in there we're almost there (Panting) Oh. Dear Neptune. (The Doraemons and Their Friends look so Exhausted for Climbing up the Stairs) Meanwhile Dr Achimoff: Looks like your friends are not gonna make it,Time for me to get Fed to the Alligators! (Evil laugh) All (Screaming) (Until then The Doraemons and Their Friends has Finally made it) Dora-Med: Doraemon! (Panting) we're here! Doraemon: Thank Goodness, you make it in Time! Dorapin: Mimimi (Panting) I come her to save you and your friends! Dora Kid: And Dorami (Panting) I'm come here to save you, (Panting) Whew, Can someone give us some Waters. Dr Achimoff: Which one do you want? Cold or Warm take you pick. (His Robotics Hands has Carried two Box the Left on is the Cold Bottles, and The Right one is the Hot Bottles) Dora Kid: Cold One (He was gonna reach to the Cold Drinks Until then the Robotic hand throw them away) Dr Achimoff: Sike it! (He push the buttons and then Robotic Hand just grab Phineas and his Friends Except their Pets, and then the Robotic Arms just throw them to the Large Cage where Doraemon and His Friends were on) Perry: Phineas, Ferb! Are you alright?! Phineas: We're fine Perry, I think he thrown us to the Large Cage. Pinky: (Angry) Let Them Go! Dr Achimoff: Don't think so, your Owner are gonna get Fed to the Alligators. All: NO!!! Dr Achimoff: And this time you will have to win the game of Football to Save your Friend, amd even get your Gadgets back from My Super Electromagnetic Force, and for now on, Nobody will stop Dr Achimoff!! (Evil laugh) Peter: Since when you Became a Doctor? Dr Achimoff: They don't just gets on anybody you know. (he show the Diploma to Them) Perry Mind: He looks exactly like Doofenshmirtz. Peter: Anybody but 15 ¥en (he saw the tag on Dr Achimoff Diploma) Dr Achimoff: That's enough looking, and this time you will have to win the game Of Football to Save your Friends from my Robots. Dora Kid: Football? (Gasp) Oh No you don't think you would trick us for Save Our Friends don't you?! Dr Achimoff: Nope not gonna happen, and this time I Promise to let your Friends out of the Cage from My Alligators,Okay! Dora-Rinho: Okay,Dr Achimoff let's Play. Dr Achimoff: Alright,Start the Game!! (He push the Button and a Large Football Set appear even his Robots are,and now they are ready to play Football, Then the Whistle has blown, and Then The Doraemons and The Animal Agents is Kicking the Football, and Then Dr Achimoff Robots is Gonna get the Football from Terry the Turtle) (Song: "Football X-7") Oh yeah! In 1959 Soccer was sublime And one man was looking for something more nifty But Eforp's dream was way too extreme For the palindrome-fearing people of the 50s A number and a letter, it don't get any better Than football X-7 Football X-7 Call it soccer or football or the beautiful game But it just got a brand new name Yeah, football X-7 Football X-7 Football X-7 Football X-7 Yeah (The Doraemons got 5 Points and Dr Achimoff Robots has 5 Points that mean is a tied and they 30 Second to win the game) Noby: I hope our friends will win even your Pets too. Phineas: Don't Worry Noby they wil win, Except Peter The Panda he's not our Pets, He's from Seattle and we're from Danvlle. (They havd More time to win the Game Pinky is almost there the Goal) Pinky: I'm almost there you Guys,I think we're gonna win. Dr Achimoff: Oh No you don't (He push the Button and Giant Fan is trying to blow Pinky away) Pinky: Oh No, (he's gonna blow away from the Giant Fan, and he look at Dora-Rinho and he got an Idea) Dora-Rinho! It up to you Here! (He kick to Football to Dora-Rinho) Dora-Rinho: Okay! You can do this Dora-Rinho, You can do this.(He's almost there to the Goal, and then Dr Achimoff is trying to stop Dora-Rinho for reaching the Goal by using a Giant Fan to Dora-Rinho, and He Saw it) Oh No! (The Giant Fan is trying to blown Dora-Rinho away and he don't want to get Blown away) Here goes nothing! (He kick the Football to the Goal and it did) Dr Achimoff: Noooo!!! (They all Cheering to Dora-Rinho and now The Doraemons Point is 6 That means they Won) Sneech They did it! (They all Cheering too) Dora Kid: Well Dr Achimoff, We won then that mean you let Our Friends go and even disabled the Super Electromagnetic Force to Our Gadgets! Dr Achimoff: FINE!!! (He press the Button to let the Large Cage down to the Floor and They got out,And even all their Gadgets has Powers Now) Mimimi: Thank you, Dorapin I'm so glad to see you. Dorapin: No Problems, Mimimi. Phineas: Thank goodness you save us Perry. (He hug at Him) Perry: Yeah, I did Phineas. Dora Kid: Thanks The stars that we save Doraemon, And we're so sorry that we didn't make it to the Robot Academy in Time. Doraemon: Is Okay, I know that you Guys are Busy Today, so I got over it. Wang Dora: Good for you, and as for you Dr Achimoff is Time for us to send you to Prison! Dr Achimoff: Not yet! I Have a Backup wih me! (He push the Button) All: Backup! (Until then an Alien is Combined Together and turn into a Robotic Tentacles, and made them Scream like a little Girls) Dorami: Oh No! Not these Aliens again! Ferb: You know those Aliens!? Dora-Nichov: Yes back in Space Land we fough those Aliens long time ago. Baljeet: Wait, They have Space Land in the 22nd Century,So what's it look like?! El-Matadora: You will find out Soon. Baljeet: Okay. Dora Kid: Alright you Guys, let's Battle and Doraemon you wait here til we need you. Doraemon: Alright. (The Doraemons has ran off to Battle Dr Achimoff Aliens, Dora Kid is usig his Air Cannon to the Aliens Tentacles, Dora-Nichov is using his Werewolf Power to bit the Tentacles, Wang Dora is using his Martial arts on the Aliens, Dora-Med is using his Carpet to reach Dr Achimoff, Dora-Rinho is using his Footballs from his Mini Doras to Attack the Tentacles, El-Matadora is using his Cape to reflect the Tentacles, and the Other are watching the Battle) Phineas: Hey Noby, aren't you and your Friends got so Shock that Our Pet are Secret Agents? Noby: Nope we're good for that, We know that Dora Kid is a Top Agent from the O.W.C.A.and we know that all the Animals are Secret Agents. Phineas: Good for you and your Friends. (They are still fght from Dr Achimoff Aliens,and Dora-Nichov drinK to Tabasco sauce and breathe fire on the Aliens but no effect, he ran away and then he fall down, the tentacles has grab him and he srcream for help) Dora-Med: Dora-Nichov!! (Until then the tentacles just grab Dora-Med and even his Friends and the tentacles just tied them up) Doraemon: Oh No! He capture them, guess it up to me Now! (He ran off to Dr Achimoff Aliens) Alright Dr Achimoff, it Time for you to meet you maker! (He bring out his 4th Dimensional Pocket to the Bestfriend Telecard) Bestfriend Tele- (the beam just blast the Telecard to the stock of boxes) No! (And then statue with a snake on the head is beam at Doraemon his body is turning to stone) No! No! No! Someone help! Someone Help! (He turning into a Stone) (And that made them Scream to Him) Dorami: Brother!!! Noby: Doraemon!! Terry: What happen to him and was that Statue!? Jaidora: That one is a Gorgon Statue that Statue will make everyone to stones! Dr Achimoff: Now for you Kids! (and then Gorgon Statue is Gonna beam at Them) Dorapin (Gasp) Get away from the Statue! (He dodge the beam,even Dorami,Jaidora even the Animal Agents but Except there Friends they all turn into stones and that make them Scream to their friends) Pinky: (Scream) ISABELLA!! Perry: PHINEAS,FERB! Terry: BALJEET!! Dorapin: MIMIMI!! (They ran off for cover and they made it) Jaidora: We need to do something!! Dorapin: How,how we stop them they are are to Powerful then us! (They don't have any Idea how to stop Dr Achimoff Aliens, Until then Dorami got an idea) Dorami: I got a Idea! We need Batteries! Peter: Batteries, how can that help? Dorami: Well, back when I was at the Space Land with The Doraemons, Pino gave us the Stock of Batteries to Destroyed the Aliens! Perry: That well do! Dorami: But I need my Brother's Telecard, and even the Stock of Batteries that hidden the Storage Room. Perry: Don't Worry I'll get the Telecard. Pinky: Me, Terry and Peter will get the Batteries. Dorami: Okay, but I needed someone to distracted him? Jaidora: I'll do it. Dorami: Okay, Let's do this. (They ran off, Perry went off to the Stock of boxes to find the Telecard, Peter, Pinky and Terry went off to the Storage Room to find the Batteries) Jaidora: Hey Dr Achimoff! You're Aliens are no match for me, or they will just give up! Dr Achimoff: GET THAT CAT!! (They are trying to grab at him but he dodge and Ran off) Wang Dora: Jaidora! Look out! (Back to Perry he was trying to find the Telecard) Perry: Where's the Telecard I know it was here somewhere? (He open that box and saw a Snake inside he Scream and close the Box, Jaidora is Still Running from the Aliens Tentacles) (Back to Pinky, Peter and Terry, they are trying to find the Batteries) Pinky: Did you guys find it? Peter: Nope. Terry: Negative. Pinky: (Sigh) Where could it be? (They saw a cloth on the Boxes they pull it off and found the Stock of Batteries) Pinky: We found it! (Back to Perry again) Perry: I don't know where the Telecard is? (He open the Box and saw a Snake again,he close the Box and he realizes that the snake is holding the Telecard, So he have an Idea he Spin the Box to make the Snake dizzy and he stop, he open the box and the snake is dizzy so he grab the Telecard and Ran off) Perry: Guys! I found it! Dr Achimoff: Oh No you Don't. (The Gorgon Statue is gonna beam to the Platypus) Perry: (Gasp) Dorami! Here! (He throw the Telecard to her,and now he finally turn into stone, she grab the Telecard) Dorami: Alright, but what about the Batteries? Pinky: Hey! We got it! (They got the Stock of Batteries by using a Wagon they Found at Storage Room) Dr Achimoff: Not this Time! (The Gorgon Statue is Gonna beam at Pinky, Peter and Terry) Peter: Oh No! Here! (They push the Wagon to Dorami, Dorapin and Jaidora. And now they turn into stone) Dorami: Alright! Here we go! (The Telecard is shining even the Doraemons card is) Dorami & The Doraemons: We Are The Doraemons! (The Stock of Batteries has shine and Turn into a Giant Hammer and The Doraemons, Dorami, Jaidora and Dorapin has use the Giant Hammer to whack the Aliens, and now is Finally destroyed) Dr Achimoff: No! Not Again! All: We... Did It! To Be Continued Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts